Frosticons
The Frosticons are a Mixel tribe in Mixels. They have icy powers, and hail from the frozen crystalline shells of dead volcanoes. They are blue, dark blue and trans blue in color. Description Mixels.com Descriptions 2014 Slow-moving and chillaxed, the Frosticons spend most of their time power napping in sub-zero temperatures. 2015 Slightly altered. Slow-moving and chillaxed, the Frosticons are a tribe of icy powers that spend most of their time taking it easy in sub-zero temperatures. Members 2014 The three original Frosticons were featured in the second wave of Mixels. 2015 In Series 5, three more members were released. They are the cousins of the original Frosticons. Relationships Each other Flurr and Slumbo seem to get along well, as they once organized a snowboarding competition together. They are neutral with Lunk. Infernites Even though the tribes are based on opposite things, Slumbo gets along with Vulk and Flain. Despite this, Flain and Slumbo can't Mix at all, only turning into their log-like Murp. They are neutral with Zorch. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Slumbo dislikes Chomly and Log Toss. In Snow Half-Pipe, Jawg and Slumbo mixed, which means he could be friends with him after all. Gobba and Flurr seem to be his good friends, too. Flexers Good, so far. Lunk likes playing slingshot with Balk and somehow seems to be best friends with him. He is also best friends with Tentro, for that he helped him get to Balk's party and they work at the Hamlogna Sandwich factory. Flurr has also gone snowboarding together with Kraw. Glorp Corp Neutral, so far. Spikels Neutral, so far. Wiztastics Lunk seems to dislike Magnifo's shows. The rest are neutral. Orbitons Neutral, so far. Glowkies Neutral, so far. Klinkers Neutral, so far. Lixers Neutral, so far. Weldos Neutral, so far. Munchos Neutral, so far. Appearances The following list are the episodes in which all three members of this tribe are seen. *Elevator *Mixed Up Special Trivia *They are the first tribe with a Mixel that has a nose and a neck, (Lunk and Flurr), wings (Flurr), and the second tribe to have a Mixel without regular hands (Slumbo). *They are based upon the element of ice. *The 2014 tribe does not have any cycloptic members, like the Fang Gang, the Spikels, the 2015 Glorp Corp and the Munchos. *They invented Snowboarding as a sport for Mixel Land. *All of them have medium azure colored pieces in their LEGO sets, which before had only been found in the Friends theme. This makes these pieces very rare. *Like the Infernites, Glorp Corp and Orbitons, the Frosticons are the primary tribe of their respective wave. *Slumbo is sometimes mistaken as the leader. *Since Wrong Colors, at least one of them has been in every episode so far, thus making them the most common tribe of their series. *It is good (probably luck-bringing) and the bomb to be a Frosticon, stated by Flurr and Slumbo. ("Snow Half-Pipe") * The 2014 Frosticons and all the other tribes from Series 2 begin with the letter F. Also, all of the 2014 Frosticons have the letters "L" & "U" in their names. ** Flurr and Lunk are the only members who don't have the letter "O" in their name. * The 2015 Frosticon tribe is the only tribe in Series 5 that does not have the suffix "-er" at the end of their name. ** All of the 2015 members have an "O" in their name. * The Frosticons introduce "shinier" body parts, as opposed to other characters from Series 1 and 2. Similar parts are found among all of the Series 3 tribes. *After the Infernites, they are the second tribe to have an additional three members, to overall make six; the third being the Glorp Corp. * Their cycloptic members are Krog and Snoof. * The 2015 Frosticons represent September on the 2016 Wall Calendar. * All 2015 members of this tribe have different eye pieces. * Krog, Slumbo, Chilbo, and Flurr are all based off of creatures. Krog and Slumbo are frogs, Flurr is a dragon, and Chilbo, a sloth. **In addition, Lunk is partially based off of an Apatosaurus. * The 2015 Frosticons are shown to be more relaxed, rather than sleepy unlike their 2014 counterparts. * None of the 2014 members have an opening mouth in LEGO form. Home Max 2014 2015 Gallery Category:Tribes Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Ice